creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Oaura
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 1999 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 10:06, January 8, 2015 (UTC) hey could you help me with my creepypasta? Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:03, February 5, 2015 (UTC) The Second Collaborative Project is Live! And on the main page, make sure to check it out and see your handwork being showcased. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:41, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :That's great news! I'll go check it out now. Oaura (talk) 08:54, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Actually being in the horror game was the twist. Real life for him.--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 13:57, June 20, 2015 (UTC) 'Chad' Review Hi, my name is Hellhound_iscariot. I was wondering if you can review my story, 'Chad' and give me some feedback about it. I have some ideas about what to put in. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 03:35, September 19, 2015 (UTC) 'Link' to Chad Here is a link to 'Chad.' http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:493089 Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 04:10, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the review. Would there be any stories you'd like me to review? I am also an artist. Could any of your stories use some pictures? Don't mean to sound creepy? Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 06:18, September 19, 2015 (UTC) You're in Congrats, you're a judge. The contest should start up in October. Thanks for volunteering! Banningk1979 (talk) 17:34, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Judging Stuff Hi Oaura, As part of the team, we should have a form of communication. I think by email will be best. Mine is this: ant.marakis1996@gmail.com Send me an email so I can have yours. I will let the others know too and when I have all the judges' emails, I will send them to everyone on the team. That way you won't have to expose your email (mine is a temp one so it doesn't matter). Also, Underscorre will be posting the main contest blog. He has already written a draft. Check out his message on my talk page. Your input will certainly be appreciated. MrDupin (talk) 22:35, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Sequel to 'Popular' Sequel to 'Popular': http://ienzo628.deviantart.com/art/The-Grey-House-477273010 First version known as 'Popular': http://ienzo628.deviantart.com/art/Popular-478903430v Second version to 'Popular': http://ienzo628.deviantart.com/art/Secret-Schemer-479627495 I think I should give each week to working on a story. Maybe, I should work on uploading a story in the Writer's Section. I have had 'Popular' described as a rip-off of Jeff the Killer. The sequel, 'The Grey House' doesn't get much attention, but I've thought about adding them both together. Maybe, for this week, I'll work on 'Chad.' Thanks for reviewing Chad by the way. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 03:20, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Jeff Contest - It Begins! Hey ! This is just to let you know that the Jeff the Killer rewrite contest has begun! Please message , who is taking on the role of head judge, so he can figure out some way of establishing off-site communication about this. Thanks so much for your help in judging this, it's really helpful. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:36, September 26, 2015 (UTC) So Weird That is weird that the link that I gave you wasn't working and had taken you to nonexistent page. I hope you can find it and that the link works for you. I don't know what's been going on, but some stuff of mine has been disappearing on my Deviantart page. I also got logged out last night as well and there were also several pop-ups coming up. It was so weird. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 01:48, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Email Yeah, your first email did go through. I should have sent a message, I didn't think about that. Apologies. I was waiting for Fizz to send me a message before I contacted you all. Hopefully it won't take too long. By the way, which of the two emails do you prefer? MrDupin (talk) 12:15, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Email Sent Hey Oaura, I just sent you the details of the other judges. Tell me if I messed anything up. MrDupin (talk) 12:23, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, I noticed in the official contest blog you brought up that you have been doing a lot of research work. If it could benefit the team, would you care to share it with us? MrDupin (talk) 12:25, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Word is fine by me. Thanks for doing that, I appreciate it. Also, take your time. No need to hurry. MrDupin (talk) 21:52, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Review of "Another Kind of Evil" Hello, I have just finished a re-write of a story that you reviewed for me. I believe I was fairly successful in incorporating your feedback. I would be very appreciative if you were able to give it a another look. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:499303 --KillaHawke1 (talk) 23:44, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Email Thanks for the notes Oaura, I appreciate it. MrDupin (talk) 13:59, October 1, 2015 (UTC) JtK research Saw you mention to Dup about possibly sharing your notes with everyone. I, for one, would be interested in seeing them. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 12:29, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Story Revised Hi Oaura, You reviewed my very much long story 'The Great Occam Cobb' quite a time ago. Unfortunately, I was not able to address any of the feedback you provided at the time due to my schedule. I wanted to thank you again for taking the time to read my story knowing full in well its length was long. I appreciate your comments very much. With that said, I finally had time to make revisions based on your critiques and would like to ask if you could review my story once again. Thanks again for your time. Vngel W (talk) 05:16, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Hey, a while ago you helped me a BUNCH with my television story on the Writer's Workshop, "Stay Shunned". I actually changed a lot about the horror aspect of the story and I finally published it to the wiki if you want to see the finished product. ----> http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Stay_Shunned I also wanted to let you know what a HUGE help you were with the writing and editing process. THANK YOU!! I will also begin writing a new story this month, and you can check it out on the Writer's Workshop sometime in the future if you are interested. (It will be called "Eat My Flesh, Flesh of My Flesh") So in closing, once again, THANKS A TON!! Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 04:45, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey there. I wanted to give you a quick hello and maybe turn the tables and give you some feedback. So I entered the short story contest and made the top ten and my story is doing pretty good. You were the first review I ever had on a story. Before last month, I had never written anything other than emails. Your insight really took my fledgling story telling to a new level. I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you. --KillaHawke1 (talk) 01:51, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Email Sent I've sent another, final (hopefully) email. MrDupin (talk) 22:07, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Spinoff Question posted a spinoff appeal question but MrDupin said not to continue talking there Rekya1994 (talk) 22:54, December 1, 2015 (UTC) JtK Feedback Hi, Oaura! Now that the contest is over I was hoping to get your feedback on my version of Jeff...I actually used the notes you compiled to help guide my writing and am curious how you think I did. I have it posted over on the spin pasta wiki if you get the chance. Thanks! Jeff the Killer Redux Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 00:55, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Appreciate the in depth review you gave for my JtK rewrite. The contest was a great time and I had a lot of fun doing it, but enough can't be said of the work all you judges put in. Thanks again! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:42, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I finally posted an update of Not Safe do you want to check it out? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:525120 Oh boy, now I have to thank you even MORE Hey, sorry to bug you AGAIN, but I have some cool news I wanted to share with you. My pasta "Stay Shunned" which you helped me MASSIVELY with got narrated but the famous YouTube creepypasta narrator CreepsMcPasta! Needless to say, I probably wouldn't have gotten my pasta to a readable point without your help, so once again, THANK YOU!!!! Here is the link to the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxGBsB0AExQ Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 04:08, February 23, 2016 (UTC) How have you been? I haven't spoken to you in a while. Sorry about that. I have been putting off revising Popular and my other stories. I have thought about going to the local library and printing it out. I probably have to narrow which version that I should use, right? Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 09:19, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Will I Regret It I wonder which story that I should work on. '' Popular ''might be a good place to start at.Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 08:44, April 13, 2016 (UTC) I need to stop procrastinating I should probably get onto it. Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 04:20, April 14, 2016 (UTC) A Creepypasta That I Have Been Procrasting With I've been putting this creepypasta off. I am finally getting around to it. I might post it in the Writer's Workshop later on tonight or possibly tomorrow. Can you review it once it's up? I'll give you a link to it once I am done. Is that fine with you? Hellhound iscariot666 (talk) 00:21, May 22, 2016 (UTC)